


预支的一个吻

by suy (susieYou)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 也不知道该说是未来还是过去式但总之不是现在的Neil/The Protagonist, 亲亲, 短短的脑洞文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieYou/pseuds/suy
Summary: 一个错位的吻落在尼尔唇上。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	预支的一个吻

尼尔从繁忙的计算试验里得到一天休假，而他也刚好得知昨天男人完成了一项任务。

一大早，尼尔在学校去往男人公寓的路上想着今天早餐的菜谱。

当然，尼尔完全没有注意到街对面离去的年长的带着胡渣的以后的他。

尼尔轻车熟路进入公寓把沙发上凌乱的外套随便收拾了下后在灶台前忙活着边寻思到，男人的习惯从来不是晚起。

餐桌上，朴素的食材被精致的摆在盘上。公寓的另一边，尼尔偷偷摸摸进到男人的卧室里企图给男人一个小恶作剧，又或许是尼尔想窥探一下寻常散漫却一丝不苟的男人睡着时的模样。

“我以为你已经走了？”昏暗的卧室里，床上侧身背对着尼尔的男人用沙哑的低语说。让离床边十几公分外几乎小心思得逞的尼尔以看得见的形式卸了口气。

“什么——？”尼尔话音未落。

“好吧，离别吻嗯？”男人突然转过身来把俯着身子的尼尔拖进自己怀里，给了尼尔一个他从未想过的方式的法式热吻。再回过神来，尼尔只听到男人再次背对着他用着喉音说出充满疲惫的句子，“就让我再睡会吧。”

单薄的遮挡物挂在男人腰间，尼尔这才看清男人皮肤上布满着单一意味的淤痕。

尼尔从来没有见过男人如此懒散和其他——不知怎么形容的样子。一个法式热吻——尼尔甚至没有过法式热吻，当然这不代表他没有经历过吻。尼尔受到了这个吻或者是这个吻他的男人这个事实带来的强烈冲击。

————

在尼尔急忙懵懵地走出男人公寓后，他处于头脑风暴中。

尼尔从未把男人和性联系在一起，在他对男人的认知里，男人从来不在一段恋爱关系里，不论感情对面那位是异性还是同性。男人作为尼尔的资助人……尼尔一直把男人当成聊得来的稍微年长一点的朋友。

_是炮友还是秘密情人？为什么会是“秘密”情人？性别？_ ——尼尔猜测是男性，在被男人厚实的胸膛手臂抱住后没有理由尼尔会被当成女人不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 先说对不起，文很短只是个脑洞。应该算完结了如果我没再写的话【


End file.
